Bière ou bière ? (Matoine)
by Jooltay
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment de résumé, vu que cet OS est un bordel sans nom. Enjoy quand même


Antoine et Mathieu s'invitaient souvent chez l'autre pour passer la soirée ensemble. Ce soir là, c'était chez Mathieu.

La sonnerie retentit.

"-J'arrive !", fit Mathieu, en sortant à peine de la salle de bain.

Il venait de finir de prendre sa douche, et était torse nu avec dans les mains une serviette qu'il utilisait pour frotter ses cheveux encore mouillés.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

"-Ouaaaaais !", soupira-t-il en cherchant ses clés pour ouvrir la porte.

Il pensa que c'était sa voisine, probablement pour lui demander du sucre ou quelque chose du genre.

Finalement, il réussi à ouvrir la porte, et découvrit son ami derrière.

"-Antoine ?" fait-il, surpris, en regardant sa montre, "Je t'attendais pas avant 20 minutes"

"-Je te dérange ? Je passais dans le coin et j'avais la flemme de retourner chez moi en attendant, surtout qu'il y a une de ces pluies dehors, jte dis pas. Y a tellement de flaques que ça m'étonnerait même pas d'y voir des canards s'y baigner !"

Mathieu sourit en regardant ses cheveux, d'ordinaire dressés sur sa tête, presque trempés avec des mèches lui retombant sur son front. Il portait son t shirt "Je préfère Salut Les Geeks", mouillé lui aussi.

"-Oh mais non, t'inquiète pas, rentre va. Par contre tu m'excuseras de la tenue, je sors de la douche"

"-Ooowh, mais ça me dérange pas..", fait Antoine avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux

"-Bon, tu connais le chemin, j'arrive tout de suite, je vais mettre un t shirt au moins" Il se rapprocha lentement de l'oreille de son ami et lui chuchota "Le moment de la soirée où on finit déshabillés est pas encore venu"

En réponse, Antoine lui adressa un clin d'oeil pas très catholique avec un sourire en coin assorti, et commenca à se diriger vers le salon.

Mathieu rabattit la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête sur ses épaules, partit dans sa chambre récupérer un t shirt, et opta pour le "Je préfère What the Cut", histoire de rester dans le ton. En revenant vers son ami assis sur un fauteil, il lui jeta une autre serviette à la figure en lui faisant signe d'essuyer sa touffe avec.

"-Je vois bien que ton t shirt est trempé aussi, mais je pense pas que les miens te conviendraient", s'excusa-t-il

"-T'avais qu'à pas être nain", répliqua son ami

"-Tout ce qui est petit est mignon"

"-Arrête de flatter l'ego de ta bite"

"-T'es jaloux parce que moi j'en ai une. Même qu'elle ressemble à un tank. Bon, bière ou bière ?"

"-Hm, je sais pas. J'hésite entre bière et bière. Tu prends quoi toi ?"

"-Bière je pense"

"-Alors la même" fit Antoine en hochant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres

Mathieu alla vers la cuisine, mit le repas à chauffer (des pâtes, évidemment, comme dans l'émission qu'il avait fait pour Marmiton), ouvrit le frigo, prit deux bières et retourna au salon.

"-Bah alors, t'étais parti à Hong Kong ?" le nargua l'autre

"-Vu que je t'attendais pas aussi tôt j'avais pas prévu le dîner." Il s'assit en le regardant, presque étalé dans son siège "T'as vraiment l'air en vacances quand tu viens chez moi dis donc"

"-Oui, j'ai ma servante qui me fait à manger" Sourire sarcastique

"-Tu t'attends peut être à ce que je te serve habillé en maid et que je t'appelle Maître ?"

"-Ce serait tellement excitant..", susurra Antoine en plissant les yeux et en faisant monter et descendre ses sourcils

"-Et quand je me baisserais tu admireras mon joli fessier.. Et tu sais ce que tu t'exclameras ?.."

"-Non. Tu vas pas oser."

"-"MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI UNE ÉRECTION ?""

"-Ok va te faire foutre j'me casse bye" fit Antoine en se levant, avec une mine renfrognée

"-Mais nan reste je t'aime j'ai fait des pâtes" articula difficilement Mathieu, mort de rire

Antoine fit mine de soupirer, puis éclata de rire à son tour

"-Bon, je reste mais c'est seulement pour les pâtes hein"

"-Je sais qu'en vrai tu es fou de moi. Comme dans cette fanfic là"

"-Oooh putain oui je l'avais oublié tiens ! Mais je sais qu'en fait c'est toi qui pense à moi tout les soirs.. Tu fonds devant mes beaux yeux chocolats.."

"-Comment tu sais ?.."

"-Je l'ai lu dans ton journal intime, petite cachottière"

"-Eh ! Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire la femme du couple ?", s'indigna Mathieu

"-Parce que tu es petit et fragile"

"-Va dire ça au Patron"

"-Il existe pas, tu parles comme une fangirl là"

"-Ne brise pas tout mes rêves.." Il fit semblant de renifler

Ils entendirent la sonnerie du micro-onde.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils se mirent sur le canapé à regarder la télé sans trop la regarder, en fait ils parlaient

-En fait j'aime bien ces t shirts, fit Antoine en désignant ceux qu'ils portaient

-Ouais, mais ça aide pas au fait que des gens nous imaginent en couple

-Oh moi ça me dérange pas, c'est marrant

-Mouais, mais après tout c'est notre vie privée quoi

-Oooh, mais c'est que t'es sérieux en plus ?

Mathieu soupira.

-Been, en fait.." Il prit une grande inspiration. "Antoine je t'aime.

Il y eu un grand silence.

Puis tout les deux éclatèrent de rire.

"-Putain Mathieu, qu'est ce que t'es con !"

"-Ah mais en fait c'est vrai hein"

"-…Oh." De nouveau un grand silence.

"-En fait moi aussi je t'aime" finit par dire Antoine

Et là, il lui attrapa la (non je déconne.) Mais ils vécurent quand même heureux et eurent plein de petit Matoine (et des sextapes qui circulèrent sur Internet (ainsi que des tonnes de fanfic (je ne me sens pas visée))

(FANFICEPTION).


End file.
